As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and components may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. Variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In 2017, virtual assistants were estimated to have around 1 billion users worldwide. A virtual assistant is a software agent that performs computing tasks or services on behalf of a user, such as weather forecasting, setting alarms, making to-do lists, listening to music, playing videos, online shopping, etc. In various deployments, virtual assistants may be operated using smartphones, personal computers, and smart speakers.